


Joy from the Nightmare

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, spn wip big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: In their search for Jack, they also find an archangel that they long thought dead. Now while trying get their mother back, help Jody with a case, and deal with the angels and demons trying to get Jack from them, they also have to comfort an archangel that have been through his own version of Hell on Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fics is being written for the SPN WIP Big Bang as well as the SPN ABO Bingo. Not all of the chapters will be written for a space on my bingo card, but the ones that have been will say so when posted. Which means there will most likely be more tags added as the fic goes along. This fic takes place after S13, E06, but with differences.
> 
> In this version of an Omegaverse, the angels and demons don't have an second genders themselves, but take on the second gender of their vessel. In Castiel's case, even though Jimmy's soul is no longer in the body with him and it has pretty much became Castiel's body, because Jimmy was an alpha when Castiel first started using him as a vessel, he has taken on that second gender.

Castiel entered the diner, the little bell hanging above the door rung making his entrance known to everyone there, though there wasn't many. The waitress behind the counter just smiled and nodded towards the tables, “Just grab a seat sweetie. Where ever you like.” Castiel nodded back and moved towards one of the only two tables with patrons. A young girl, sitting by herself as she stared out the window, a cup of what look to be chocolate milk and a plate of pancakes sat in front of her. To any human she looked to be about 16 years. Castiel inhaled deeply coming closer, she was indeed of a young age, not having a scent of any second gender yet. He knew though that the angel inside was much older.

 

“Hello Castiel,” she greeted him not turning from the window, “it's been a while.”

 

“Annabelle, why have you called me here?”        

 

She turned and waved towards the seat across from her. “Have a seat Castiel, we need to talk.” He stared at her, wondering if she was planning something, but he couldn't feel any other angels present so she must have been telling the truth when she said that they would be alone. “Please, Castiel, I only wish to help you.”

 

“Help me?”

 

“In finding something that you’ve lost, or should I say _someone_?”

 

Castiel sat down across from her. “Can you help me find Jack?” She took a sip of the milk as the waitress came to see if Castiel wanted to order something. He wondered what the waitress was thinking about them sitting together, given the fact that Annabelle looked so young. He simply ordered a cup of coffee, not wanting to take up their table without ordering anything, even if they weren't busy. After she left, he turned back to Annabelle. “Can you help me?”

 

“You've changed Castiel, I remember a time when you never would have allowed the Nephilim to be born, and now here you are, wandering all over this planet trying to find him.”

 

Castiel waited for the waitress to set his coffee down and leave before leaning closer over the table. “I do not have time for this Annabelle. I only came because you said it was important. Now, can you help me find Jack?”

 

“Calm yourself Castiel,” she said, though Castiel could hear the laughter in her voice. Annabelle pulled a Hello Kitty bag from under the table and started going through it. “I shouldn't even be here helping you, but I think that you might be our best shot.”

 

“Best shot at what?”

 

She pulled a small piece of paper out and placed it in front of him. “There was a large wave of power coming from that address a few days ago. The source of the wave is still unknown, but it felt archangel. We believe it might be the Nephi-“

 

“His name is Jack.” Castiel all but growled at her.

 

“Jack…we believe it to be to Jack.”

 

“So why haven't you grabbed him yet? If I remember correctly, Heaven didn't want Jack to be born; you tried to kill his mother several times while she carried him.”

 

Annabelle sighed, “Castiel, you have to understand, he was sired by Lucifer, and we couldn't take the chance that the child would be like his father. However…” she went silence looking at the pancakes.

 

“However what?”

 

“For that short time that he was with you, you proved that he could…be useful…to Heaven.”

 

“I've heard enough,” he made to stand, stopping only by the small hand that landed on his waist.

 

“Hear me out please.”

 

Castiel knew he should leave, he could find the boy by himself, but he might not have the time to find him, if the angels already knew were Jack was. So he sat down, pulling his waist from her hold.

 

“Asmodeus might be there. That location,” Annabelle said tapping the paper, “it's the last known address that Asmodeus’ demons were staying at while they also looked for Jack. We would go get him ourselves, but I fear that our numbers are too low, and we cannot afford to lose any more.”

 

Castiel saw where this was going. They couldn't afford to lose any more angels that still followed Heaven way of thinking, but they could afford to lose him and perhaps the Winchesters, if he told them about this.

 

“The others don't even know that I'm here talking to you.” It was like she read his thoughts, but it only made Castiel more concerned. “I agree that we could use Jack's help in Heaven, but at the same time, I agree that we can't lose anymore angels. What remains of the Host are wasting time fighting on what to do. In that time, who knows what Asmodeus is doing; killing him or filling his head with lies and hate like his father, are a few things that comes to mind. It could be anything. Castiel, you and the Winchesters could get him out.”

 

“If he's even there, if Asmodeus is even there.” Castiel picked up the paper and turned it over in his hands. “You said it yourself, the source of the wave is unknown-“

 

“But the power is of an archangel. Who else could it be? Michael is in the cage, Gabriel and Raphael dead, and Lucifer missing. There's no one else.”

 

Castiel had wanted to tell the angels about Lucifer being locked away in Apocalypse World, but Dean convinced him not to. Just in case there were still some angels who might try to get there themselves, to be with a Michael that wasn't locked up.

 

He looked at the address, it was written in pink ink, and it was in the next town over.

 

“Castiel, I know you don't want the Host to have Jack, but I'm willing to bet that you would prefer us to have him over Asmodeus.”

 

He sighed pulling out his wallet, after placing the paper in it; he pulled out a five dollar bill and placed it on the table by the mug. “You're wrong,” he said standing from the table. “If it came down to Asmodeus or the Host having Jack, I would kill him myself, to save him from whatever either of you have planned for him.”

 

He didn't wait for an answer before leaving he nodded to the waitress as he left the diner and headed towards his truck. Once there he pulled his phone out and opened his contacts. He started to hit Dean's number, but pursed, he knew his mate would tell him not to go alone, or even at all, but this was the first news of Jack since he left the bunker. He couldn't waste the time waiting for the others to get to him. He strolled down the numbers and pressed another one before holding it his ear.

 

It was picked up after the third ring. “ _Castiel_?”

 

“Hello Sam.”

 

“ _Is Dean not answering his phone again? Hold on, I'll go get him_.”

 

“No, Sam, I called you for a reason.”

 

“ _Is everything alright?_ ”

 

Castiel could hear the concern in the alpha's voice and for a second wondered if this was a good idea. “Yes, I just wanted to check in.”

 

“ _You normally check in with Dean. Cass, what's going on?_ ”

 

Castiel sighed, “I got a lead on where Jack might be, but…”

 

“ _You don't want Dean to know, because he'll try to stop you from going wherever it is you need to go._ ”

 

“Yes, and we don’t have time to be fighting among ourselves. I just wanted to check in and see how Dean is doing.”

 

There was silence on the other line, Castiel thought that perhaps he got cut off, but then there was a sigh. “ _Honestly, I don't think Dean is doing that great. He was a mess when he thought you were dead, and then you came back only to take off again, not to mention he's getting close to his cycle._ ”

 

Castiel mentally kicked himself, this would be Dean's first heat since he died and came back. “I'm sorry Sam, but if what I've heard is true I need to follow this lead. I'll be back to the bunker as soon as I can, and hopefully it'll be with Jack.”

 

“ _Okay, just promise to be careful. I don't think Dean could handle losing you again._ ”

 

“I promise,” he hung up the phone and climbed into his truck.

 

***

 

“Who was that?” Dean entered the war room just as Sam hung up the phone.

 

“It was the wrong number,” Sam answered.

 

“It was Cass, wasn't it?”

 

Sam looked at his brother, there were some things that he just couldn't lie to Dean about, and the angel was one of them. “He just wanted to check in.”

 

“And he called you?” Sam shrugged in reply. Dean sighed, “Sammy, promise me something, that whenever you find a mate, you won't put them through all of this.”

 

Sam chuckled going back to the book he was reading, “Don't you mean _if_ I find a mate?”

 

Dean just shook his head and started for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SPN ABO Bingo space: Soul Bond
> 
> Okay, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos for this fic, and I would like to say sorry for this chapter being so short. Next one will be longer, I promise.

Only two days had gone by since Castiel called them to check in, and he knew that it was probably because Dean was suffering from preheat without his mate around, but Sam wasn't sure how much more of his brother pacing around the bunker he could take.

“DAMN IT!” 

Sam entered the war room in time see a book go flying across the room into the wall.

“What the hell man?” Sam yelled as he moved to save the book. He became annoyed upon looking it over; it was an old book, bounded in leather and with no title on the cover, the pages had a yellow coloring to them. Luckily it was still in one piece after facing off with Dean. “Where did you find this?” Sam asked, not recognizing it.

Dean glanced up from behind his hands as he ran them through his hair. “I found it in a box in the storage room that we haven’t gotten to yet. There was dust on the box, so I figured we hadn’t checked it for anything to help with getting mom back.”

Sam moved to the table and set the book down, “Dean, we’ve looked through all of the books already. If the Men of Letters knew anything about other worlds they didn’t write about it.”

Dean pointed at the book that had just learned how to fly, “Not all of the books. There are still about ten rooms on the lower levels that we haven’t been through yet. There could be something in one of them.”

“Or there could be something down there that they never wanted to see the light of day again.” Sam held his hands up, stopping Dean from saying anything. “I’m not saying that I don’t want to get mom back, I’m just saying that maybe we should be a little bit more careful about looking for a way to do so. I feel like most of the times when we’ve tried to do something right we’ve cause something bad to happen. I think right now our best shot is to find Jack, he’s the one that opened the rip before, it makes sense that he could do it again.”

Dean sighed and glanced at his phone sitting on the table. “I’m worry about him Sammy.”

Sam stared at his brother, “He was following a lead, maybe he just hasn’t been able to check in. You know, radio silent and all that.” He took a seat in front of Dean, “He promised that he would be back as soon as he could. I mean you would know if there was something really wrong going on.”

Dean only nodded, as he reached up and rubbed his shoulder where the alpha’s handprint uses to be. Dean had been healed and bought back to life so many times that the scar of the print was gone but the bond that had been formed and made stronger when they mated was still there. Sam smiled as he thought about the first time that Dean had felt something from Castiel through the bond. His brother had thought that he was going crazy, finally snapping after everything that they had gone through in their lives. Sam though had figured out what had been going on, and he couldn’t have been happier for his brother. Soulmates were rare and Sam felt that at least one of them deserved some happiness in their lives.

After time, Dean and Castiel had gotten a hold of the bond and what each of them felt from the other. The few times that Sam knew of where they lost control was if one of them got seriously injured or if Dean became too far gone in heat or Castiel in a rut.

Sam grinned as Dean glanced at his phone again. He needed to get Dean’s mind off of Castiel, “How about something to eat?” He stood and started towards the kitchen, only to be stopped half way by a sound leaving his brother, it sounded between a sob and gasp. Sam was by Dean’s side in a second, “Dean? What’s wrong? Is it Cass? ”

Dean was double over, one hand placed on the table in a fist, the other over his heart. His breathing was heavy as he opened and closed his mouth, “It’s not pain…I don’t think he’s hurt…I don’t…”

“Easy Dean, deep breaths okay,” Sam said, rubbing Dean’s back as he release a calming scent. He knew it wouldn’t work as well as if Castiel had been doing it but the almost bunt rubber smell that Dean started putting off was unsettling. Dean’s shoulders started to relaxed, his breathing settled back to normal, and his scent lightened. Dean turned to him and he knew what the omega wanted before it was asked. It was something that they promised Castiel they wouldn’t do unless under certain reasons. Sam nodded his head, “I’ll see if I can track his phone.”   


End file.
